monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/Ideas for Triple Threat Series competitors
As usual, IMHO. Plus I added the potential info for the promotional trading cards. Indie Drivers * Jared Vogle - He's a successful competitor on the Monster Truck Throwdown, and I think he and Go N Big should enter Monster Jam via this series. He should drive Monster Mutt on the Crude Behavior chassis on the East tour. ** Card info: "Jerry is from the oil country of Saskatchewan, Canada, and his personality reflects this." ** Note: He should be called "Jerry V." in Monster Jam to avoid the obvious confusion with Jared Fogle. * Jason Court - Like Vogle, he and Go N Big should enter Monster Jam via this series. He should drive Bakugan Dragonoid on the Roughneck (Go N Big) chassis on the East tour. ** Card info: "Like Jerry V., Jason is from Saskatchewan's oil lands. He has been active in motorsports since 2017." * Brad Shippert - Being a mega truck competitor, I think he should get a more bigger transfer to monster trucks. He should drive Zombie on the Against the Grain chassis on the West tour. ** Card info: "In addition to being a sportsman, Brad is a religious activist who uses his mega truck Against the Grain's message to promote equality for sick children and often puts on benefits for kids in need." * Brandon Budd - He's another driver who doesn't compete in Monster Jam who needs to enter the league via the Triple Threat Series. He should drive Monster Mutt Rottweiler on the Buckshot chassis on the Central tour, with a slightly widened version of the mold made in order for the body to fit the frame. ** Card info: "Brandon began competing under monster truck legend Mike Hawkins' team. He has a wild style of driving on the track, and sometimes off the track!" * Mike Christensen - He had an awesome debut in Houston, so he needs a spot in the Triple Threat Series. He should drive Blue Thunder on the Vendetta chassis on the West tour. ** Card info: "Mike is related to fellow monster truck driver Kreg Christensen. Like Kreg, he is a wildman on the track, but a showman off the track." * Corey Clark - He deserves a return to Monster Jam since he was the debut driver of Blacksmith and helped bring Avenger to Australia. He should drive Monster Mutt Dalmatian on the Wicked chassis on the West tour (having a male driver for the MMD team will shut the meninists up) ** Card info: "Corey was the original pilot of classic Monster Jam truck Blacksmith. He shows action on and off the track!" * Jeremy Hosman - He is a great competitor in Monster Truck Throwdown and the Toughest Monster Truck Tour. Having him in Monster Jam would amplify his presence in the industry. He should drive Whiplash on the Reckless Drivin'/Mullet Militia chassis on the East tour. ** Card info: "Jeremy started out in mud bogging, and he still cannot bog down when on the arena floors of the Triple Threat Series." Non-Drivers * Oliver Grainger - He is a former voice actor who nowadays is a fisherman and has a interest in motorsports. I was able to rediscover him via intense research for a Sagwa-related project. He should drive Grave Digger on the East tour (making him the team's first Canuck). ** Card info: "Oliver started off as a voice artist, having been one of the young boys who voiced Arthur's D.W., and loves fishing in his down time." * Phillip Morris - A successful driver NASCAR Home Tracks driver, I think he could have potential as a monster truck driver. He should drive EarthShaker on the West tour. ** Card info: "Morris is a star of NASCAR's Whelen All-American Series when not in the Triple Threat Series. He has also won five Whelen All-American Series championships." ** Note: He should be called "Phil Morris" in Monster Jam to avoid confusion with the tobacco company. Also, Oliver's on Instagram, but we shouldn't bother him as he seems to be a very private man. Category:Blog posts